galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Erravi Military and Conflicts
Basics of the Erravi Military (Headings from Former Page) *Power Structure *Fortifications of Note *Regulated Weapons *Military Equipment *Combat Operations *Famous Operations *Declassified Operations Leaked Classified Operations Party Decrypted The Erravi as a species rarely are the aggressors in conflicts instead believing in taking a more defensive stance before striking at an opponent after they reveal their intent and might. This translates to much of their military tactics. Conquest holds little interest for the Erravi preferring the struggles of exploration and colonization. This of course is not true for every Erravi since more than once in their histories there have been attempts to rule through force. Usually these people are held up as examples since their reigns are often fleeting, violent, and unsuccessful. On occasion the Erravi have wielded their full military might against an opponent. While these times are rare they reverse most of the usual military tactics the Erravi employ. The enemy suddenly finds the defensive Erravi savagely struggling supply lines, ravaging strongholds, and striking preemptively at key locations without mercy. So say the Sages, "There is little grey area when the Erravi go to war." Summary: Military/Defensive Structures Station Ancora: This is the largest and most powerful Station build by the Erravi before they joined the USK. It is located perfectly between Agri and Vitreum so that as the planets orbit each other the station remains in place. The station also houses the the largest Warp Tunnel Terminal built by the Erravi Old Empire. By using the terminal another terminal can be located and a warp tube can be established between the two meaning that many Erravi ships have no need for a warp system at all. Originally built as a refueling station and staging point for the Old Empire's fleets it can also function as a shipyard and defense platform. While Ancora's external defenses have never been bested it has become a warzone on a few occasions most notably during the major Dark Market assault know as Whent's Push. Summary: Defense and Armor Personal Armors: Erravi usually do not use personal shields since it interferes with their ability to detect electromagnetic fields and can cause side effects if they don't protect themselves from their own shields. To circumvent this problem they put extensive research into annoys and meta-materials for use in their personal battle armor (These Shells are the standard uniform all Erravi military personnel, but civilian models can also be found.) Another defense they use instead of shields are wrist mounted shields not unlike the ones used in the more ancient histories. These shields deploy from a heavy gauntlet worn on one arm and are composed of the same material as the standard Erravi Shell with one exception. Their outward facing surface is lined with an alloy designed to crack and eventually shatter under sustained fire. The brittleness of this outer coat diffuses the power of kinetic/energy projectiles while, for the time before it fails, giving the wielder very little feedback from an impact. The most interesting part of this material is that once it has failed the wielder can reapply it to the shield surface with a simple button press on the gauntlet. Once reapplied this glaze takes a few seconds to harden and once it does is just as strong as it was before it's resurfacing. It should also be noted that the average Shield Gauntlet can only resurface its shield a few time before it needs refilling. This glaze can be used to coat entire Erravi Shells, but it is rarely done since in large amounts it adds substantial weight and is very costly. Most Erravi think it better to avoid being shot than being able to take the hit.Despite this there are Shells that are entirely coated and they are known as Heavy Shells and must be equipped with motors in their joints to assist in their operation. Since they need motors to move their own weight the Erravi often utilize the extra strength and weight of these shells to smash through walls, defenses and anything else that stands in their way. Ship Armors: Their ships also often do not use shields in battle and instead the Erravi fleet uses point defense systems and armor. This is evident when comparing long service ships between several species. While the others can still gleam after seeing combat the Erravi's will bare blast burns and shrapnel gashes across their hulls. Often ship captains allow these marks to remain as a sort of badge of honor and a warning. "Major Impacts have etched her hull more than a half dozen times, and if she were any less of a ship they have eaten at me too. She'll take dozens more before she's pulled for new armor, but until then we have a lot of hell to give back." -War Sage Kytir Espionage Among the Anima Council there was a great debate whether or not the Space Age Erravi military should have A "Black" Ops unit. Previously, before the people of Agri were united under one government, many different espionage units waged secret wars on one another leading to many needless military and civilian deaths. Their actions abruptly halted after two major events took place: The first event was a disaster known as The Rending. This was a confederation of espionage units uniting without the knowlege of their governments and then each enacting a revolt in their own nations in an attempt to seize control. These revolts began simultaniously and left many of Agri's nations reeling from the unexpected attacks from within. Many of their strategies were very effective and even though their action was unsuccessful their tactics were later used by the Dark Market in its early years. The second Event was the founding of the Anima Council and the eventual uniting of the Erravi People under a single governing body spurred on by the events of The Rending. Originally the decision was to not begin an espionage program that decision was later reviewed and revised after Whent's Push and the engagements between the Erravi and the USK. This lead the Council to realize that the Dark Market was potentially using unknown technologies stolen from other species. A unanimous decision was soon voted on to reignite the Erravi Espionage programs for the Space Age. This program eventually became known as the Eyes of Vigil due to the assumed location of its base of operations. Category:Lore